Sacrificial Magic
Sacrificial Magic is an immoral form of witchcraft used to draw power from death of a witch's victim, which, depending on who or what is sacrificed, has the potential to make the witch not only mystically enhanced, but also physically stronger. Sacrificial Magic is different from most forms of magic, but does have similarities to Expression, as some forms of Sacrificial Magic collects the magic that is held within the practitioner's offerings. However, unlike Expression, some Sacrificial Magic is solely dependent on the use of supernatural creatures and those with mystical properties. Seemingly, sacrificing a human who possesses no magical abilities would be no benefit to a witch seeking to gain more power from sacrificial magic; however, when a witch practicing Sacrificial Magic sacrifices a vampire, a werewolf, or a fellow witch, they gain the supernatural abilities of those creatures. This could mean additional strength, speed, and healing abilities, as well as enhanced magical power. Sacrificial Magic is also sensitive in its formula when used to make physical symbols for barrier spells or wards in order to protect their offerings, and, if disrupted by another magical component, then the workings of this magic and the spell can be halted. Channeling the Sacrifices There appears to be several different ways one can channel the magic from sacrificial offerings. For example, Papa Tunde used various different supernatural creatures to enhance his powers, including carving a symbol into the foreheads of his witch sons so they could act as a conduit for the magic he was channeling, which kept them alive, whereas other creatures such as non-Original vampires and werewolves would be killed in the process in order for him to absorb their powers. In the case of an Original Vampire, who cannot be killed by anything except for a White Oak Stake, the "sacrifice" will instead produce an unlimited power source for a witch who channels them, as the ritual that would typically kill any other creature would have no effect aside from desiccating them; this makes Original Vampires an ideal offering, as because the death of regular vampires, werewolves, and witches result in a much more limited gain in power for the witch in question. Though it was once believed that Sacrificial Magic was limited to only the sacrifices of human offerings, it has been demonstrated that the sacrifice of animals can also be used in this branch of magic, such as when Lenore sacrificed a python in order to perform a Soul-Branding Spell on Esther Mikaelson. Finn Mikaelson (while possessing the witch Vincent Griffith) has demonstrated a knowledge on Sacrificial Magic such as channeling the energy of his father Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires, in a similar way to how Papa Tunde did with Rebekah Mikaelson. The symbol engraved on the victim's front is different, however, suggesting that every witch has a personal brand. The victim is in a circle with mystical inscriptions and must burn candles near the vertices of the circle. Kol Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson have also dabbled into this form of magic once, in order to channel Klaus as an endless supply of power and an immortal offering. This allowed them to overload Finn with a fatal amount of power, which forced him to break his connection to his own sacrificial offerings, Mikael and Esther, which left him much more weaker. Eva Sinclair was known to have attempted to do the Rite of Nines ritual however, she failed thanks to her imprisonment and later being killed by Rebekah when she was about to finish it. Spells and Rituals Practitioners * Papa Tunde † * Céleste Dubois † * Lenore † (Formerly) * Finn Mikaelson † * Kol Mikaelson Formerly (Original Vampire) * Rebekah Mikaelson Formerly (Original Vampire) * Tremé Coven * Eva Sinclair † * Vincent Griffith (Formerly) * Zealot † * The Hollow † :*† indicates deceased Gallery RebekahSacrifice4.png|Papa Tunde and Rebekah Papa Tunde and Klaus.jpg|Papa Tunde against Klaus The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 10.21 -2014.05.11 19.45.03-.jpg|Papa Tunde's mark SacrificialSymbol.png|Sacrificial Symbol MikaelSacrifice1.png|Finn's mark Normal TheOriginals210-2400MikaelLenore.jpeg|Esther and Mikael channeled Normal TheOriginals216-2504.jpeg|Eva Sinclair's mark Normal TheOriginals217-1522.jpeg|Rite of Nines Trivia *Sacrificial Magic is similar in use to Expression, as both types of magic can draw power from sacrifices. However, Sacrificial Magic has typically been seen to be used by sacrificing supernatural beings and regular animals (such as snakes, goats and birds), whereas with Expression, witches have been seen drawing power from both supernatural and human offerings. Another difference between these two types of magics is that Expression consume the will of the practitioner. * Rebekah and Kol are considered users of this magic due to temporarily channeling Klaus as a sacrifice in order to overpower Finn and break his connection to his own sacrificial offerings (Mikael and Esther). * The Tremé Coven seems to particularly specialize in this type of magic, as Vincent Griffith and Eva Sinclair both had an inclination for this magic. ** As revealed by Vincent in Haunter of Ruins, Sacrificial Magic need not draw only from the Ancestors, but any source of power that is willing to bestow power, as long as they accept what is being sacrificed. ** In Sacrificial Magic, as opposed to Expression, what is being sacrificed and its quality (in terms of to the witch or the society of the witch, I.E. pets, beloved individuals and children) is important to the magic being cast. ** This magic leans largely on the use of Sigils. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Supernatural